


Kuzusouda One Shots (SFW)

by CecilsWombat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gay, Kuzusoda, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, kuzusouda, mlm, one shots, oneshots, short one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilsWombat/pseuds/CecilsWombat
Summary: Collection of Kuzusouda one shots written by yours truly
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Kuzusouda One Shots (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clownguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownguts/gifts).



“Milk? Again? C’mon Kaz…” Fuyuhiko sighed while examining the ingredients of the herbal tea in front of him. A note, written hastily in pink highlighter on a crumpled receipt, read, “I love youuu Hiko~! Have a good day with Peko and Ibuki at the ice rink!! Don’t fall on your ass like last time, LMAO! :P -Kaz”- that’s right, Souda had to head to work early this morning… something about the mayor’s car breaking down? Usually he would join Fuyuhiko’s sister and her girlfriend to the local ice-skating stadium, but he had business to attend to instead.

  
Fuyuhiko smiled with an exhale after reading said note, and then poured the contents of the drink his boyfriend had so lovingly prepared (all the while forgetting Fuyuhiko’s adversion to milk) down the sink, and filled the mug with cold water from the tap instead. While he drank, he eyed the counter in front of him, and spied a cheap leather wallet. Yeah, of course Kaz would’ve forgotten it at home. No matter, he’d just text him and hope he’d also have his phone on him.

  
“Hey dumbass, you forgot something.”

  
“Aw, Hiko, I did, didn’t I? I’ll be right there. ;)”

  
Paying no mind to the suggestive winky face at the end of the text, Fuyuhiko continued to drink the rest of his water, and waited anxiously for his boyfriend to come home.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
After about 15 minutes passed, a quiet *click* could be heard from the front door. Stepping inside was Kazuichi Souda, his neon jumpsuit dissheleved and covered in grease.

  
“You’re home,” Fuyu looked up at Kaz, and then back down at his laptop. “Don’t just stand there, stupid. Come here, I have your w-“

  
Before he could respond, Kazuichi had already bent down in front of him, kissing him softly on the lips. “I’m sorry I forgot your morning kiss. I’m gonna head back to work now, love you!”

  
Fuyuhiko, face now pink, unclenched his fist to reveal Kazuichi’s wallet. “...you forgot this, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> aw yeah.... kuzusouda brainrot babey... thank u clownguts 4 the prompt!  
> sorry this is so short, im thinking of making longer one shots in the future, however i'm just lazy


End file.
